


【TSN/ME】You're In My Head Like A Happy Dream

by Carmelita_qi



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmelita_qi/pseuds/Carmelita_qi
Summary: Happy Birthday to Andrew Garfield！！祝我的小鹿斑比820生日快乐！🎉🎉于是写了这篇当做生贺文➕tsn上映十周年的纪念文
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 3





	【TSN/ME】You're In My Head Like A Happy Dream

0:00 a.m.

Eduardo做了一个梦。

他伸出手，想要抓住什么东西，却以落空告终。

曾留存在他记忆中，焕发荣光的记忆宫殿被肆意破坏，撕成碎片。那些破败、零散的残骸围绕着他，哀嚎般的乞求着。

肇事者却逃之夭夭。

那个残忍、冷漠、用危险保护自我的人紧握利刃，欺骗与背叛就藏在温柔扮演的微笑背后。

如今，原形毕露的杀手站在他面前，骄傲地伸出右手，展示着刀尖还鲜艳的颜料、以及仍旧惨白的石灰粉。

而他周围溧浮着的，那些图案，那些可怜虫，那些上帝曾眷顾保佑的荣誉，在他的凝视下缓慢地从清晰变为模糊。

眼前这个人，是如何扼杀希望于摇篮之中。

时间反复将往事冲刷，它安慰了无数苦难与悲伤，同时也记录了无数珍贵的快乐与幸福。它潺潺流过，他的记忆便随着流水付之东流。那些易碎易腐朽的精神碎片在他手中化成水，顺着手臂、肩膀、血管，经过他黯然无光的眼睛，慢慢回流到那颗炽热而跳动的心。

外面下着很大的雨。

我们一起经历过无数不必要的瞬间，却留下无数必要的回忆。

他无法做到逃避，但也没有勇气直面一切，他所能做的，只是拉上窗帘，隔绝雨声，回归黑夜，将所有的所有抛之脑后。

我们本该在相见时挥别。

1:00 a.m.

Eduardo躺在床上闷闷不乐。虽然炎热的气候并不青睐哈佛，但间或吹来微风中夹杂的热气，或者喧闹繁杂的人群总闹的他内心烦躁。

翻来覆去中，他余光瞟见Mark正一本正经地端坐在电脑桌前，手指在键盘上灵活地跳舞，不知道又在摆弄什么东西。

Eduardo抓起枕头蒙在头上，敲打键盘的响声吵得他无心睡眠。

他内心暗自祈祷，希望别再是什么曝光全校女学生私人信息的扯淡网站。

其实祈祷应该被称为幸灾乐祸。

Eduardo在不间断的啪嗒声中抬头，随便拿起床头柜上某个不幸的啤酒瓶盖向Mark脚下扔去。瓶盖听话地撞到了对方的脚后跟，发出很小的碰撞声。

噢！ 我的老天! Mark好像 对此举动感到万分惊讶! 嘴角轻轻一咧，无事发生地猛灌了一口啤酒。连头都没低一下！

紧接着，Eduardo便无所事事地就盯着那个偏瘦的后背发呆。他很好奇，究竟是什么特殊体质能让这个混蛋一整天喝了上百瓶啤酒，却连厕所的门都没开过。

“Mark，注意你的心脏，或者脑子。没有什么东西会在连续工作八九个小时之后还不宕机的。”

“…………”

“。”

“……”

理一下我啊你这个混蛋！

Eduardo恼火地从床上光速爬起，抢走Mark手边喝了大半的啤酒举起来一口气灌个精光。

Mark机械地将脖子扭向他，一 两秒后又扭回原处继续盯着发光的屏幕。

“你干什么。”

“没什么，睡不着而已。And，I need your attention. ”

“一瓶没喝完的酒起不了任何作用，”Mark神情疑惑，但依旧紧盯屏幕，“你到底想干什么。”

Eduardo差点呛到喷水，他恍然领悟，眼前这个情商为负的理工男估计这辈子都不能领会自己到底想要什么。

至少Mark，他不应该回复地这么决绝。

“算了，我看我还是走吧，比起我似乎电脑更吸引你。”

“那我是不是该和你，至少，说声再见？”Mark向后靠在椅背上，歪头看向Eduardo， 还很欠揍地向他挥了挥手，“Wardo，明天见。”

“……反正我的寝室又不在这，以及，谢谢你的再见。”他披上外套，很拉风也很生气地拉开寝室门。Mark正等待着一个响亮的摔门声。

但只有Eduardo礼貌将门合上，轻轻扭关门把手的声音。

Mark将脖子向门的方向扭了十几度，盯着那边停顿了一会，又再次转回了发光的屏幕。

他的心像冬日的湖面那样平静。

2:00 a.m.

Eduardo并不喜欢这么晚出门，特别是寒冷的冬季。路上行人稀少，路灯也时亮时暗，尽管他很不情愿承认，但直面黑暗真的不是他的强项。

加州的雪下的比想象中大多了。

Eduardo真的很饿。

他饿的不行了，20多年来从来没这么饿过，他感觉自己的胃开始消化他的身体，再过那么一会，估计胃液就要腐蚀他的胃壁了。

穿过一个小巷就来到了附近的夜市，面对那么琳琅满目的食物，他仿佛一个无头苍蝇一样东闯西撞，最后鬼使神差地选择了一份垃圾食品。一份看上去就很辣、盖满红色辣椒的披萨。

谁会在披萨里放辣椒？

他也不明白为什么这样的披萨会轻易打败其他选手，可能辣带来的热量能让自己冷得不那么煎熬吧。在披萨店里思来想去，他还是决定将其带回家与那个执着的工作狂一起分享。

他返回的路上冒着冷汗，钥匙扭开门的声音令他心安不少。推开门，他潇酒地把披萨盒扔在了餐桌上。

Mark机械地将椅子转向他，手上还握着鼠标。这台冷静的机器开始盯着桌子上那份冷的差不多的大饼发呆。

“Wardo。你认真的吗。”语气冷得能听见冰块落地的声音。

“不是我，是我们，没看见我带回个这么大一个——”

“No.”

“Oh，god，你肯定对你的卷毛发过什么誓对吗。像什么，我这辈子都不会尝一口辣的食物！”

Eduardo自从搬到加州与他同居，早就被Mark磨到没脾气了。他渐渐看淡了两人之间任何的不合与口角，可能根本原因就在这个混蛋的混蛋上吧。

Eduardo不再搭理他了，利落地坐到他对面，将披萨摆向自己，拿起一块咬了一口。

辣到流眼泪。

他感觉自己鼻腔灌满辣椒油，舌头像被一千根针扎了一样又麻又痛。见鬼，到底为什么会有这样的披萨出售啊!

“你现在的样子就像生吞了一碗芥末酱。”

“……Damn it……你的比喻…什么时候……能够再幽默一点……哈啊？”Eduardo辣到舌头捋不直。

虽然这种痛苦的火辣感差点让自己失去知觉，但冲上脑门的温度确实让自己没那么冷了。

他艰难、万分艰难地吃完第一块，可能是脑子辣抽筋了，他神经质地随口一问，

“……你能不能…亲我一下…？”

Mark很明显地愣住，敲打键盘的手指停了下来。而Eduardo也被自己的言语哽住，见鬼。

“你感觉…我现在…哪里最辣……？”Eduardo的发音逐渐模糊。他知道Mark不是一个喜欢玩笑的人，他必须要对自己的言行负责，所以干脆将计就计把这个玩笑开下去。

透过早已湿润的眼睛，Eduardo直接对上Mark那既真诚又奇怪的眼神。他不明自为什么Mark像盯着崩坏的电脑程序那样专注地盯着自己，

——大概过了有很长一段时间，Eduardo觉得差不多可以写完100个程序了。Mark终于缓慢开口，两个词间隔被拉得很开，但发音干净利落——

“Your , Eyes. ”

虽然Eduardo迷人的棕色小鹿眼被辣的噙满泪水、轻微泛红，但这并不是他想要的答案。他听到对方的回答，竟然开始自责。

现在对Mark说这些、做这些，是不是完全超越了两人之间的关系。毕竟，他们真的还没到那种随便的程度。Eduardo本想自嘲地轻笑一声。

他却失望地低下头，抿了抿嘴假装答案正确。

Mark倒没发现什么异样，见对方默许，便慢慢从电脑椅上滑下来，龟速凑近那颗有点委屈的脑袋，粽粽的卷毛在他眼旁凑了凑。

但是他突然压低了身体——

Mark的唇冷而有温度，他的吻轻的就像落地的雪花一样转瞬即逝。

3:00 a.m.

他的吻像雨一样落在自己身上。

每一滴都小心翼翼地落下，弄得Eduardo痒痒的。

雨水从额头流向眼睛，然后是鼻梁、鼻尖，最后到了它该到的地方。

Mark轻轻撬开Eduardo的牙关。

Eduardo的纵容让这个吻擅自升级，对方托着自己下巴的手也愈发用力，Mark将Eduardo顶在床前，发出沉迷的鼻音。

Mark的前奏始终繁长但蕴满温柔。比起自己，他更想要Eduardo开心，他不想以过快的节奏而让对方感到不适应。

美妙的演奏仍在轻而缓地进行，就算到达高潮部分也依旧细腻得深入人心。那些音符乖巧地排列组合，搭配演奏家高超的技艺，谱写出一章完美动听的音乐。

半夜，脑袋里的车水马龙扰得Eduardo睡不着。

他睁开眼，在黑暗中摸索到了自己的手机，突然一亮的屏幕让Eduardo不得不闭上眼慢慢适应。

凌晨3:28，他从没醒过这么早。或者说他从来没失眠到这么晚过。

他觉得喘不过气，抬手推了推胸前棕色的脑袋。对方睡得很安静。

Eduardo失声笑了，他打消了让Mark翻身的念头。

他躺在床上暗自冥想，自己和Mark一起搬到加州有段时间了，且不说别的，这个梦一样的城市远离了烦人的室友，也没有讨厌的黑西装来邀请Mark去参加什么混蛋聚会，也没有出现天天像蚊子一样缠着自己又胡乱猜测易怒易暴躁的女朋友。

而且谢天谢地，它渐渐迎来了春天，天气终于不再那么冷冰冰。

这样的生活——

Eduardo的想法陡然从幸福转变成荒唐。

他赫然间非常害怕，面对现在这样安逸舒适的生活便愈发害怕。对于他自己，他深知自己已被Mark紧紧抓牢，只要对方不提，他绝不会擅自离开。

只是Mark从来未向他表过态。

就连情人关系也是Eduardo在无数次试探中自行确定的。

他们的生活慢慢继续，平淡而正常地继续，就像Mark默认了这层根本未曾问世的关系一样。他们在一起过的生活太平常，起床、工作、吃饭、做爱、睡觉。

恐惧终熬成心魔。

他不知道Mark到底把自己当成什么。或许是朋友，关系亲密的朋友？他们明明只认识了四五年。又或者是泄欲工具？毕竟Mark像这样在人际交往方面一塌糊涂的自私男时常遭受七嘴八舌，他承受了比一般人多几倍的压力。

他知道Mark心里有个排行榜。对Mark来说，他的Facebook、朋友、人际关系都榜上有名，只是不清楚孰先孰后。Eduardo害怕他会为了第一，放弃第二，第三，甚至全部。

Mark是一个很擅长权衡利弊的人。

他旋即感觉到自己在Mark心里是一个可有可无的存在。

不管怎样，Mark，是不可能就这样跟自己混一辈子的。他还有工作，他还有事业，而且是蒸蒸日上的事业。他是一个即将跨入成功之门的幸运儿。

那自己算什么呢，幸运儿的情妇吗。

胜利的光辉可不会笼罩在自己头上。

心中油然而生的胡思乱想令Eduardo像被扎破的气球般有气无力。伴随着眼角流下的一滴泪珠，他以轻到极致的力道摸了摸那头粽粽的卷发。

他能感觉到心脏在抽搐，无间断地扭曲。他能感觉到委屈冲上鼻尖，酸疼的感觉刺痛了他的泪腺。他能感觉到眼前这个人的毫不知情，能成为伤害自己的最佳武器。

他能感觉到，是时候离开了。

在Eduardo走后的不久，Mark便慢慢醒来。他惊讶地发现半夜里另一个人不见了踪影。他快速地爬下床，有些心慌地扭开卧室的门。

而等待他的只有餐桌上孤独的一块三明治，外加一杯热气腾腾的牛奶，玻璃杯壁上还覆盖着层层水雾。

Eduardo从来没有在这么早离开过，很明显，他也猜到了Mark马上就会起床。Mark折返拿起手机，正准备联络那个心神不宁的男孩，只是屏幕上突然跳出的讯息让他不知所措。

屏幕亮着，那行字几乎盖满了Mark的眼睛——

“我不喜欢你了。”

4:00 a.m.

Mark的脸上闪过一丝内疚。

他把手放在胸口，仿佛那里跳动的生命真的停顿了几秒。

他不明白，他当然被Eduardo的自作多情蒙在鼓里。前一秒他们还好好的靠在一起，下一秒对方就像受惊的兔子一样猛然跳开。这令Mark想不通。

那兔子又会逃去哪里呢？

一片猎人和野兽永远不会踏足的禁林。

Mark不是天衣无缝的人，他有弱点、有空缺，但这些东西代表着什么只有他自己清楚。于是，Mark很不情愿、一停一顿地按下了Sean的电话号码，几声忙音之后，便传来熟悉的嗓音。

“……我说——，半夜三更的，打电话过来是有什么急事吗。”对方明显是被吵醒的，咬词都模糊不清。

“Eduardo走了。”

“噢……你的那个，‘合作伙伴’？God，我想起来了，你因为他，头也不回地从我这离开了。”

“帮我个忙。”

“……真的，我都不知道是该形容你开门见山还是情商极低。听着……如果我是你，我是绝对不会请求自己前任去做任何事情的，好吗，你难道没想过，在他来找我，可怜巴巴地敲响我家门的时候……我会笑着打开门并当面捅他一刀吗。用那种很快的刀。”

“我不管我们发生过什么。帮我个忙，算我欠你的。”

“……我知道你不爱开玩笑。Mark，好的，我答应你，而且，我承诺会完成得非常、非常完美，但我也需要一些东西，从你这里——，”

“？”

“最后提醒一下，我也不是一个爱开玩笑的人。”

“好。”Mark隔着屏幕都能想到对方歪着嘴偷笑的模样。

但是，Eduardo并没有躲藏在什么禁林。他只是很安静，很委屈地坐在离他们的别墅不远处一家24小时营业的便利店里掉眼泪。店员小哥很同情地向那个全身上下都散发怨气的可怜虫递了几张纸巾。

Eduardo也没有哭得那么明显，只不过他大眼睛里一闪一闪的反光真的很引人注目罢了。他既期待又担心地盯着黑屏的手机望来望去。

Eduardo又抬头盯着墙上的时钟，看着秒针分针不停摆动。他本以为能一直这么浪费时间直到太阳升起，直到永远。但他因前半夜的失眠而感到异常疲倦。Eduardo把没用完的纸巾折了折，塞进大衣口袋后起身离开了。他踏出温馨的便利店，在大街上漫无目的地游荡。

初春夜晚的风还是夹杂着些许凉气，Eduardo裹了裹大衣领子，只露了个眼睛出来。

有句话说，最不幸的事总是发生在下一秒。他刚走到路口，等着马路对面的红灯变绿，Mark却旋即出现在了便利店门口，他棕色的卷毛被风吹得一飘一飘的。

巧合中的巧合。

Eduardo当然看见了他。前者心里暗骂一声，转身躲到了电线杆后面。其实，他很想冲上去把Mark抓回家盘问个清楚，但他油然而生的紧张感迫使他打消了这个念头。他不敢面对Mark，不敢直视他的眼睛，他害怕Mark一直保持着风平浪静的表情。

因为他希望自己在Mark心里还留有一席之地。

Eduardo眯着眼睛偷偷看，Mark这混蛋还穿着睡衣呢。他在便利店门口站着的那几秒甚至都没有左右环顾。连头都没往自己这里转一下。

红色的交通灯闪成黄色，黄色闪了闪又变成绿色。

小委屈包低下了头，沿着斑马线慢慢消失在了街对面。他希望自己并没有被Mark发现。

遗憾的是，Eduardo的小动作全被Mark看在眼里。他本来只是不经意地往那根直愣愣的电线杆那瞟了一眼，却在对方躲到杆子身后的最后一秒认出了他的大衣，那件Eduardo无时无刻都在惦记着的大衣，他有时都怀疑那件大衣才是Eduardo的真身。

反复确认对方就是失踪人口后，他也被紧张与不安包裹全身。他知道，现在上去把Eduardo硬扯回家肯定不是好办法。Eduardo在生气，真的在生气。

明明以前他才是那位不高兴先生。

Mark假装无事发生地进了店。

Sean不知道什么时候从货架后面钻了出来，在Mark脸上留下了一个轻轻的吻。而那台冰冷的机器并没有看他。

“那个小可怜虫正背着你偷偷掉眼泪呢。”Sean对着Mark耳语，好像在谴责店员小哥的好心行为。

“你一直在等我吗。”

“才没有，我刚到这里。”Sean意味深长的抬眼望他，几秒后将目光移向了柜台处正在沉迷追剧的小哥。对方注意到了Sean，对他摆了摆手，像是打招呼。Sean也很礼貌地朝他点点头。

“我知道你在说谎。”Mark把面前花花绿绿的包装袋挑了挑，拿了一堆抱在自己怀里。

“……噢亲爱的，你们这种宅家理工男都喜欢这样的惊喜吗。拜托，不要再拿你那套老旧的表态方式来为人处世了好吗。”

Mark像一只仓鼠一样把东西踹在怀中。

Sean很无奈的从他怀里艰难地抽出一罐薯片。

“其实他不喜欢吃这个。”Mark把头埋在零食堆里，很小声地说。

“就是因为他不喜欢才叫惊喜。”Sean拿着薯片在他面前晃了晃。

Mark很狐疑地盯着那位狡猾的老情人。他不知道Sean此刻拿出了什么主意，他只知道那位脑袋里的电灯泡从来都是闪闪发亮。

“这个对正在闹小孩子别扭的成年人很有作用。”

5:00 a.m.

Eduardo是那种生完气就会后悔的人。

后半夜过于清醒的他开始了无止境的自责。

但由于面子上过不去，他没有回去，而是选择在附近的宾馆住上了一二十分钟，时间短到眼睛都没闭上一觉就过去了。因为，他妈的Sean的房间就在他隔壁。

好巧不巧，为什么所有倒霉事全发生在自己身上。

当Sean从便利店回来，正撞见Eduardo在努力地开门。他清清嗓子好像在提醒自己的出场，但是灵敏的Eduardo在这个bi*ch踏出电梯第一步时就认出对方。多亏了他自命不凡的脚步声。

Eduardo尴尬地对着Sean冷笑。

Sean倒是很不怕生地直接搂住Eduardo的脖子。“我给你带了礼物。”他又歪着嘴坏笑。

他身上的香水味熏的Eduardo无语到想直接将这个bi*ch劈头盖脸地骂一顿。

见Eduardo没什么动静，Sean逐渐减轻右臂上的力度。“你头上的乌云已经开始打雷了。”

“……你的幽默程度比你前任差多了。”Eduardo努力坚持不晕倒。

Sean的眼里闪过一丝亮光。他拿出一直别在背后的左手，对着Eduardo摇了摇手里的罐装薯片。

“说起他，其实这礼物，是他要给你的——以及，我看他傻愣愣像个蠢蛋一样，就替他带给你。”

“……那再拜托你还给他，我不喜欢膨化土豆。”Eduardo抬头看了看那坨垃圾，在Sean不注意时从手臂中挣脱了出来，伸手就拿起房卡开门。

Sean眼疾手快地抽走了Eduardo的希望之光，“我也我不知道里面装了什么，你自己打开看看？”他很欠揍地歪歪头。

“还给我。”

“你接受我就还给你。”

“我接受。”

“接受什么？”

“薯片。”

“噢亲爱的，不不不——你以为只是这个垃圾食品吗？”

“……”Eduardo伸手想去抢回Sean手里的东西，但对方一个转身便轻松躲掉了。

“你应该说点别的。”

“……我接受你带过来的礼物。”

“oops，又答错了——”

“好吧……我的天啊…我接受……我接受Mark的道歉。”

Eduardo才不管Mark道没道歉，他只希望自己红得发烫的脸没有被Sean看在眼里。

Sean只是很知趣地扫了他两眼，信守承诺地将房卡还给了他，附赠一罐薯片。

而这个bi*ch故意把房卡往身后放了放，在Eduardo伸手去拿的时候扭头亲了亲他的手腕。

“你们要是和好了一定要告诉我——”Sean暧昧地朝他眨了眨眼。

Eduardo被他的举动吓得浑身一抖，在对方的注视下缓缓打开房门木木地走了进去。

他一下子瘫倒在床上，柔软的床垫似乎要把他埋进去。过了几分钟他才从浓浓的睡意中挣扎着爬起，毕竟好奇心可不会允许他去睡觉。

那罐薯片，上面还残留着Sean的香水味。Eduardo嫌弃地把它摆在桌上。

黑椒牛肉味。又是一个奇怪至极的东西。几个月前的那块披萨已经虐得他足够心寒，现在又要多一处心理阴影了。

他仔细打量了这个东西。左看右看都跟平常货架上摆着的玩意没什么区别。

又不是什么定时炸弹，他想着。

于是很庄重地打开了它。

当一个小小的糖果包装袋露出罐口时，一股强烈的情感瞬间击垮了Eduardo所有的自尊与骄傲。

他难以置信地直接将盒子倒过来，里面的东西如潮水般涌出，掉在桌子上发出叮叮当当的响声。

糖豆、巧克力、饼干……这些填满Eduardo生活细枝末节的东西，这些让他感到最幸福的东西，彻底消除了他对Mark所有一切的猜疑与不满。

他知道，小细节都是需要有心人去收藏的。自己在办公桌上摆的几块糖果、背包外侧里插着的融化巧克力、书缝里夹着的小熊饼干屑，又或者是自己在商店里挑来挑去最后选定的汽水、随便买的戒指、路边报刊亭卖的杂志……甚至有些自己都记不清楚，自己都没放心上的点点滴滴，Mark都帮他记在心里。他从来没有刻意对Mark说过自己喜欢什么，讨厌什么。

那样一个心里总是装满不切实际且怪异点子的人，总是用冷漠与高傲避开人群的人，总是无缘无故得罪别人而被流言蜚语的人，总是自说自话完全目中无人的人——

一个总是缺乏安全感、看上去单纯天真的人，在得不到任何回馈的情况下，把自己全部看在眼里。

Eduardo想起了他刚和Mark认识的那些年，对方冷漠的眼神、总是禁闭的嘴唇、永不停息的敲打键盘的手指——还有他们一起躲过雨的屋檐、住过的宿舍、等过公交的车站，有太多太多的记忆碎片等着Eduardo去拾取了。他们曾经一起度过的这段不悠闲也并不快乐的时光，成了他最珍贵的宝藏，藏在记忆宫殿的深处。

不知不觉间，酸涩的感觉再一次涌上鼻尖，只不过这一次多了几分感动与幸福。泪水顺着脸颊流到颈脖，在他的脸上留下了一道浅浅的痕迹。

我们永远不会分开的，直到天涯海角。

6:00 a.m.

Eduardo疯了似的夺门而出。

天空渐渐由黑变成乳白色，空旷的街道上也零零星星出现几个行人。Eduardo一路小跑，带着Mark送给他的礼物一起，经过了那根电线杆，经过了那家便利店，又穿过无数小巷经过无数路口，就像无数个黑夜里他们牵着手沿着这条路走回家，又或者是无目的地一直走下去，就像这条路永远没有终点。

路边有一栋别墅还亮着灯。

他嘭的推开门，房子里却空无一人。他喘着气走进屋内，桌子上的牛奶和三明治还是原样，只不过杯壁上的水雾早就消散了。

他扶着桌角大口呼吸，看到此景眼泪又止不住的在眼眶里打转。

在Eduardo独自悲伤的时候，完全没有注意到他身后慢慢探出一个头，接着便探出整个人。

“Wardo。”虽然很小声但也足够听见了。

Mark的呼唤吓了Eduardo一跳。他心脏跳动的声音估计Mark都能听见。Eduardo不敢回头，他才不要在对方眼里像一个小孩一样哭来哭去。

身后的人在他不知所措的期间缓缓走上前，以很轻的力道拍了拍他的肩，

“ I'm sorry. ”

耳边响起安慰的话，Eduardo反而更委屈了，刚刚脑子里好不容易东拼西凑想好的开场白被忘得一干二净。他过了一会才从嗓子里艰难地挤出一个字，

“……嗯。”

“Wardo，I'm sorry.”

“你不用一直道歉。”

Mark见他一直不转身，就直接走到了他面前。Mark当然知道他哭了，但是由于怕Eduardo面子上过不去，就没有伸手帮他擦眼泪。

事到如今逃避也没什么用了，透过湿润的眼睛，Eduardo游离的视线对上Mark既真诚又奇怪的眼神。过了一会，对方就很开心的笑了起来。

“这让我想起了一件事。”Mark久违地主动对Eduardo说话。

“……我这辈子……我绝对不会在吃一口那样的披萨了。”

Mark伸手将他的后脑勺推向自己。

Eduardo的唇还是和平常一样柔软且有温度，就像他本人也像暖炉一样温暖、柔和且富有热情。

7:00 a.m.

Eduardo本来好好的把自己埋在枕头里，结果Mark直接拉开了窗帘。该死的，早晨的阳光亮得他不得不睁开眼。

“看上去昨天晚上下了很大的雨。”Mark打开窗户，一阵泥土的清香灌进Eduardo的鼻腔。“现在停了。”

“那个，我昨天睡觉的时候有没有什么异样，”Eduardo撑着从床上坐起，“我感觉我做了一个很长、超——级长的梦。”他把这句话的尾音也拖得很长。

Mark转过头朝他坏笑，“如果你还记得，可以和我说说。”

Eduardo甚至都怀疑Mark是不是跟隔壁的Sean学坏了。

后来他突然意识到了什么，抓起枕头就往Mark头上扔去，“我就梦到你这个混蛋的混蛋了！拜托，以后能不能别在我睡觉的时候给我喂辣椒吃！”

该死的，一想到梦见了这个欠揍的混蛋Eduardo心里就生气，他开始疯狂的拿东西扔Mark。

而对方也开始在房间里跑来跑去的躲避。

他们的日子总是这么充满激情。

梦里的故事怎么说都是不切实际的，就算他们之间没有书写过这么狗血的情节，就算他们没有走过这么曲折多舛的情感路程。

有一点是完全可以确定的——

我们的相见是命中注定。

The end.


End file.
